Forum:Main page update
Time for a new mainpage anyone? We need ideas to make it look cool and stuff. So far ideas I've had/been floating around chat: * content slider * Content portal links a la here - Problem is few portals/all out of date. Ideas please. And feel free to start coding stuff and what not. Then hopefully we combine to something cool. - CJC 17:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Character background :User:Mr. Minifigure/Mainpage Don't know how much help that is worth but it's something. 17:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoah... I really like that! We should use it! Somehow! :::Lovely. I made a small fix for chrome. :::I like the idea, but not so much the random grey space in the middle 10:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *: I have an idea on how to use this. - CJC 11:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Slider * Liking the look of , but the black titles are sometimes hard to see- any way to make that white too? - NHL *:@NHL - Black tiles? - CJC 10:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *::Ti't'''les :) (Featured Article, Kingdoms Joust, Dino, etc) 10:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *:::Oh, I'm quite zoomed out so they looked the same :P - CJC 21:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) * '''Point about Slider' Quite a few of those images are squashed one way or another. I really don't like the idea of having distorted images on the mainpage. SKP's Mainpage :I'm in the process of designing a new main page here. :) 17:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :From the top down, I see... Anyways, cool. * @SKP's page: looking good, however shouldn't the tribar and banner be before the part where it's split into columns? Looks a bit squished, and there's just whitespace in the other column. I like the idea of removing the "recent and upcoming releases section"- it rarely gets updated, is very long and puts too much emphasis on future sets in my opinion. Not sure about putting the featured reviews and customs on the mainpage though, I really think that the majority of people want to just see wiki stuff, if they want to see our reviews and customs, they can click on the huge links at the top. 08:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) **Thanks for your opinion NHL. :) The Tribar and banner are squashed into the left column because otherwise the advert would cover most of it. That is also why I have left space on the right column for the advert and to help me visualise what it would look like if it were on the main page. As for the featured reviews and customs, I'll hide them for now. :) 09:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *** 10:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC)}} *** Wow, I really pay attention to the main page- Only just saw the banner got thrown into the left column in June by a staff member so they could have their stupid ad :/ Will work on a fix soon then since it appears it's going to be needed (how do you people live with all those ads?) 11:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ***NHL, on monobook there won't be a gap for an ad if there isn't one, I'm only making a gap for my own visual purposes. The ad will push down the content in the right column automatically for the Oasis skin. There won't be a blank horrible space on monobook. :) 11:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) **** Ok :) Sort of off-topic- but to those using the Wikia skin, does the main page still look the same? I disabled my adblocker and did a Wikia preview, and it looks the same to me, but I just want to make sure (I took the tribar and banner out of the column so it goes the whole width again in Monobook, just want to make sure it works ok for both skins) 23:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Recent pages/edits/whatever * I'm trying to work on an updated recent sets thingy. * Anyone remember the forum we had about a box showing new articles on the mainpage? * Oppose due to liklihood of bad quality edits/vandalism showing up on the main page. @NXT- sorry, vaguely remember it, not sure where it was mentioned though. 10:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) NewPages * There we go. **This looks very familiar..... :P 18:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ***:P Well done, you found it. (I had a good 5 copies floating around in my sandbox. News Blog :We need a news blog archive. Or those circle portal things. --CM4S 17:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Project:BrickiNews - It's the older news link on the mainpage. :Can we redo the news blog so it actually looks good and not some senseless jumble of words that also has a random }} in the middle? 10:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to redo that bit now. :) 11:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about not having this fixed yet, I'm really stuck for time at the moment so this will have to wait till the weekend. Sorry about that. :) 21:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Did you know? * Can we remove it? These "facts" are almost never backed up with a source, and anyone can put one of these "facts" on the main page, making us look stupid if it's wrong. 10:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * Agreed. - CJC 11:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) **Removed from here. 11:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Brickipedia Building I had an idea in which the main page would be made more like a LEGO.com page; namely, that we change it to a picture of a LEGO building, with the word 'Brickipedia' on it. Clicking on the doors would change the focus to another view, inside the building. There would be various doors there (community, library, customs, reviews), and each of them would have a 'building' image. For example, on the 'library' page, one clickable 'book' would lead to a random page, and another, on a stand, would lead to the featured article. 17:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * As much as that would be a really cool looking homepage, I don't have coding skills to create that if I were to use animations to do it i.e. moving from outside the building to inside the building. 17:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, but I was thinking that we could just have static pictures, and when the correct spot is clicked, then it would move to the next page. 17:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ***I see, that would be easier to create. 18:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ****File:Mainentrance.png - hand-drawn draft of first room picture. I'll upload the others when I've scanned them. 18:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *****If you guys can give me ideas, I'll have a go with some code. ******File:Community.png and File:Reviews.png. 20:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *******I'm trying but Wikia is being bl**dy annoying. ********I've sorted the idea behind it. When wikia let me, I'll do it. IDRIVE * This thing hasn't been used since.... well forever really. Should we maybe look at scrapping that too? Maybe link to Brickiprojects instead? 04:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) **Sure. I thought we canceled it anyway. 04:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ***Removed from my main page design. 09:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) BUMP We still doing this??. - CJC 16:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *ooOooooo..... Main Page update :D Well, if we were allowed t embed HTML in the site, I would be all over this one.... I would like for it to be modern, as opposed to all the '90s style boxes and all that sort. 17:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) **You can create an example design in your userspace if you want Skd. :) 17:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Well... Me and SKP fixed the page up a bit... Not really a full "update" though. Comments * The updated page is mostly good, however, I would still like the old recent sets list instead of the new recent themes list. 18:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ** I always thought that they were too small to read easily though 00:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) * Just like to say great job with the new main page updates! -Power Jim 00:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) * Umm weren't we removing the IDRIVE and fixing up the news blog? (sorry, I haven't gone through and read all the stuff, might have missed something) 03:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ** The current news blog bit looks good. ***? This is close to what I'm seeing: * News blog 3/2/12 (pictures special!) *:4 February 2012 (talk| ) ** 167 comments ** Read more :It definitely looks better than what it used to, however, there's no space between the user and the date in the second line, and the spaces on the bottom two lines are a bit weird. Also, shouldn't the news blog section give some news, even if it's just the titles for each thing instead of just a link to the blog? Sorry for complaining about this so much, at the very least, I just think it's wrong to have formatting errors on the main page (the bit about the date and username), and I don't really want to go messing around with that template. 23:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) * Bug report- at least on my screen, the slider goes about a quarter of the way into the right column. Of course if I make the window wider, it turns out fine, but can we set it to 100% in the column instead of a fixed width? (I don't know how sliders work so I don't know if that's ok). Also, the "brickibanner coloured" headings are a plain black on Monobook (this is more of a note to self for when I get back to being more active to fix than anything) 23:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :*Don't use Monobook and everything will look fine. :** Wow, that's fixing it :/ 09:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :*** Fixed. The css was just in wikia.css, not common.css or monobook.css. 06:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :**** The heading, that is. 06:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :* Some of the images on the slider are really squished. This really does not look good :(